


不执便是乐 第二章

by tangsuan



Category: all堂
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	不执便是乐 第二章

不执便是乐 第二章

　　周九良的耳朵腾地滚烫起来，心头架起一锅热油，孟鹤堂便是这煽风点火的人。

　　说罢，孟鹤堂还侧过脑袋，嘴唇在小师父的耳缘轻轻碰了一下。

　　这连吻都算不上。

　　却像一捧清泉坠入那锅沸油，一瞬间噼里啪啦地炸得到处都是，周九良的脸上一阵青一阵红，僵硬得动弹不得。

　　孟鹤堂并无半分愧疚，将他上下一打量，视线扫过他的裤裆时突然噗嗤一声笑了出来，还没怎么的呢，鼓鼓囊囊的一大包把僧袍都顶出来一块，还有些洇湿的痕迹。

　　周九良似是第一次经历这种状况，不知道要怎么解决身下这滚烫的麻烦，一双手握拳握得死紧，想去触碰却又知道这是不对的。

　　孟鹤堂仿佛发善心一般贴近他，把他推到桌子边缘，脸凑近他的，在他粗重的呼吸间汲取他清爽又带些粗野的味道，腿肚子也有些发软。

　　一只手挂住这青皮僧人的后脖子，一只手直取命门，抓住那嚣张的器物，还没等周九良惊呼出声，孟鹤堂便精准了地咬住了他的嘴唇。

　　他从未与人有过任何亲密接触，被人抓住那处便动弹不得，那只纤巧的手隔着粗糙的僧袍揉弄得当，那温 软的唇带着馨香让他意乱神迷。

　　在不知不觉间，周九良的唇舌开始主动追逐孟鹤堂的，一双大手抓住了眼前这人的腰身，劲瘦柔韧，但是掌心用力揉了一下，便软成了一滩水。

　　唇间也溢出一声娇气的呻吟，那只纤巧的手终于决定好好疼爱周九良一番，解开了裤腰带，扯下亵裤，凉润的手指直接握住了那物事，滚烫挺翘着，一只手有些握不住，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛与周九良缠吻的时候也不忍惊呼出声：“你怎么、这么......”

　　那个大字还没说出口，周九良就揽着他的腰一转身，把他压在书案上，一双常年习武遒劲有力的大手揉上了孟鹤堂娇嫩的臀肉，嘴里还不忘攻城略地，把人亲得气喘连连，只能无力娇气地哼哼。

　　那直杵杵的一根越来越凶猛，顶着孟鹤堂的手心，周九良还不大敢十分放肆，只是小幅度地耸动着身体，在他柔嫩温暖的手心里感受濒临灭顶的陌生快感。

　　孟鹤堂神智有些涣散，傻小子有的是力气，像是把他整个人都要揉进身体里，这么热切的爱欲，许久不曾感受过了，燎得他浑身是泡，碰都碰不得，怨恨这个人攻城略地，却又有些痴，想他聪明绝顶，第一次便能无师自通，疼惜自己。

　　透过少年稚嫩却宽厚的肩膀，看见的却是另一个孔武有力的男儿，那双手更粗糙些，常年征战沙场的人虎口有着厚厚的茧子，最喜欢用他的一双大手作孽，将自己娇嫩的臀肉揉搓得发红，然后再狠狠啃上一口。

　　走着神，手里便松懈了下来，得了好处的周九良哪肯放过他，见他不再帮自己舒坦，气哼哼地拱进他的领口，在他滑腻平坦的胸膛上咬了一口。

　　没轻没重，咬得极狠，孟鹤堂本就怕痛，冷不丁被咬了柔嫩的部位，又恨又气，一双纤手去推青皮小和尚的脑袋，不愿意再跟他继续荒唐。

　　周九良却冷不丁分开了他的一双玉腿，搭在了自己的腰上，两个人私密的部位严丝合缝，只有孟鹤堂还穿着两层布料，但是依旧能感受到那根凶猛上跳动的青筋。

　　孟鹤堂又羞又怒，咬了人还企图得寸进尺，这青皮小秃驴真是！欺人太甚！

　　刚要骂人，却见周九良抬起还颇为稚气的一张圆乎乎的脸蛋，脸红得能滴血，细长的眼睛满是委屈，红得要冒泪泡泡，嘴一扁，哼唧出声：“我、我好难受，不知道要怎么办才好......”

　　说完，还顶了顶，弄得孟鹤堂又闷哼了一声，最怕这种纯良得要命的少年郎，持靓行凶啊，瞧瞧那泫然欲泣的一张圆脸，看着无辜，身下狰狞分明就是禽兽！禽兽！

　　孟鹤堂咽了咽口水，有些怵了，一只手又去握住那滚烫，哄骗道：“哥哥车马劳累，身体不适，用手帮你好不好？”

　　周九良的那双眸子更惶惑了起来：“不用手，还能用哪里？”

　　孟鹤堂往前挺了挺腰，周九良的那根孽障隔着布料从孟鹤堂的会阴处滑过，顶到了他弹性十足的臀部，整个人如遭雷击一样僵直，他并十分理解交媾的含义，无论是男女之间，还是男子与男子之间，对他来说都是懵懂的，只凭那隔着布料的刺激，便怕了，怕自己陷进那极乐梦中不愿醒来。

　　孟鹤堂看他呆呆的样子，主动用手去抚慰他，周九良却猛然抽身离开，推开了孟鹤堂，手忙脚乱地穿好自己的亵裤，外裤，便跑远了。

　　这呆子，孟鹤堂囫囵地捂了捂自己也不平静地裆部，嘴里咕哝出一些轻飘飘的抱怨，只要舒坦不就好了，现在倒好，两个人都不上不下的。

　　你那话竖得那么高，我看你可怎么办。

　　直至深夜，周九良才从外面回来，带着一身冰寒的气息，钻进了被窝里，却冷不丁碰到了一个软香的躯体，吓得猛坐起身，把孟鹤堂从睡梦中惊醒了。

　　那炕临窗，月色透过窗户纸打在周九良脸上，少年的脸庞朦胧慌乱，孟鹤堂藏在阴影里，很快定了神：“你这才想起来我与你睡一间屋子啊？”

　　周九良没吭声，他今天狼狈极了，绕着后山跑了两个时辰，身下那玩意儿都没完全消下去，又去寒潭练功泡了整整一晚上，要不是怕寒气侵体，伤了根本，他怕是要在那里练一宿。

　　好不容易平静了下来，脑子昏昏沉沉的，困得厉害，也就忘了那害他发了一下午疯的妖精要跟他睡一张炕。

　　周九良扯过一床被子把自己裹成蝉蛹，滚到最边上，背对着孟鹤堂，不愿理人。

　　却不想孟鹤堂却不饶过他，伸脚去踹他：“我怕冷，盖一床被子不够，要么你再给我拿一床被子，要么你把炕烧上！”

　　“这都几月了，怎么可能还烧炕！”周九良闷闷地回了一句，脑海里却盘旋着第一次见到孟鹤堂时，他光着脚丫子在雪地里走的样子，还怕冷，这张嘴，真真是骗人的鬼。

　　孟鹤堂也气了起来，周九良这两床被子，又破又沉，山间阴冷，他两床被子叠着盖还觉得浑身没什么热乎劲呢，好不容易睡着了，这人回来就扰了自己的觉不说，还抢被子。

　　心一横，直接掀开周九良的被子，整个人钻进去，死死扒着周九良，这人就像个暖烘烘的热炉子一样，哪怕泡了一晚上寒潭，体温也比常人高不少。

　　周九良又惊又怒：“你又想做什么？！”

　　孟鹤堂却找到了好位置，凶巴巴地吼了他一句：“闭嘴！你要是再跟我对着干，我就去告诉你师父你对我不轨！”

　　周九良气急：“明明是你对我——”

　　孟鹤堂轻笑道：“你觉得我们俩，谁长得像吃亏的样子？而且啊，慧能师父若是信你，我不过是受几句训斥，你呢，六根不净，怕是弱冠之时，你师父就不会再留你了！”

　　周九良心里憋屈极了，这人巧舌如簧，偏偏戳的真是他的软肋，自幼对师父的孺慕之情大过天，只想继承他的衣钵，终身礼佛，结果，却、

　　脑子里乱哄哄的，手脚僵硬，一动也不敢动，孟鹤堂有了人暖床，自然很快进入梦乡，睡得香甜，周九良脑子里却出现好几个小人在打架。

　　满身金光的佛祖声如洪钟：“既是凡心萌动，便不可强求佛法。”

　　慧能师父满面慈爱：“九良，你命数不在此，不可强求，你下山以后自有你的际遇。”

　　孟鹤堂那妖精冲他眨眨眼：“你拜你那枯燥无趣的佛，还不如拜我，好歹我能让你活着便能体会极乐之事！”

　　说完，还用金钩一般的玉足去揉弄周九良的下身。

　　慢慢的，慧能师父与那金身佛祖的声音与身影都不见了，只有那人玩弄自己时的轻佻笑声，还有越来越清晰的快感。

　　自己的喘息声也越发粗重起来。

　　那白光闪过，登峰造极之时，周九良猛地睁眼，发现天色已然大亮，而自己正侧身卧在自己那张炕上，孟鹤堂被自己锁在怀里，夹在双腿之间，一张俏脸上透着粉，还带着些薄怒羞赧。

　　突然身下的潮湿感袭来，周九良这才发现，自己居然，梦遗了，孟鹤堂瞪着一双晶亮的眼睛讽刺道：“装得六根清净的样子，昨天白日里誓死不从，结果夜里抱着我就好一顿蹭，给我大腿根都要蹭破皮了！”

　　周九良耳朵红得都要滴血了，孟鹤堂还在那抱怨：“你知不知道你蹭了多久，天不亮就开始了，给我硬生生蹭醒的，推都推不开！这下子，谁轻薄谁都不用我去栽赃你了！”

　　周九良闷了好一会儿才出声道：“对不起，今晚我打地铺吧。”

　　“呸！蹭完了想不负责啊！要不是我看你暖床还不错的份上，早就废了你身下那根了！”孟鹤堂恶狠狠地冲周九良下身扬了扬手，把人吓得缩了缩才满意。

　　“那、那你待如何？”

　　

　　


End file.
